Write Dump!
by Chipii
Summary: I started making a write dump. . .First part is of Iggychu, it may continue like that.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am with a write dump. . .Yeah. I for more parts on the way, but I decided to post this first. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>If Broken Wings didn't have a happy endingAlternative ending for Broken Wings**

Arthur woke up into nothingness. The ground was cold, but it was comfortable. The dead trees were burned down and the demon were all alone around the area.

Arthur groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He tried to think back of what happened before he passed out.

_War. . .Angels. . .Yao!_

Arthur rose form the ground and looked around to see if he could find anyone. His back began to ache. Great. Arthur sighed and walked towards a newly burned tree. The smell and warmth of the tree began to bother Arthur's thoughts. His headache grew, and his frown didn't help at all. The demon continued walking, trying to ignore his surroundings. It only made him feel worse.

Arthur stopped up when he saw a small sillehoutte of a very feminine person. Arthur was searching for something else.

Did the person have wings or not? Bloody hell, they must've messed with Arthur's sight too.

"Arthur, aru!" the voice of a dark haired angel said as the sillehoutte got closer. Arthur felt all power in his body withering as Yao ran towards him.

Then everything went black.

A small voice began to bother Arthur in his sleep. The voice got louder, so he guessed he was going to wake up.

The demon opened his eyes slowly, then looked around, to see Yao sitting in a chair next to him and praying. Or cursing? Maybe he was just complaining.

Yao slowly looked up from his hands on his knees. Those honey golden eeys seemed lifeless at first, but slowly got life again.

"Arthur, aru. . ." Yao mumbled, his eyes began to get blurry. Soon enough the angel started to sob. Yao hugged Arthur thightly and cried into his shirt.

The headache returned with a hurting back following.

"Are you okay, aru?" Yao asked, letting go of the demon.

"Didn't you think of healing me first?" Arthur cursed a bit under his breath, rubbing his forehead. The angel shook his head. Arthur sighed.

"Just stay in bed, aru! I'll make soup or something!" Yao rose from the chair, but soon got pulled into Arthur's arms again.

"No. . ."Arthur mumbled into Yao's ear, "Just stay here."

Yao nodded slowly and sat on the chair again, staying silent.

After a long silence, Arthur began to cough. Yao looked up from his hands on his knees and frowned worriedly.

"Arthur, aru?" no answer, just more coughs. Yao moved closer, reaching his hand up to the demon's forhead. It wasn't warm.

"Stay there! I'll get help!" Yao ran out of the room to get his sister.

Everything began to get blurry for Arthur, the colores got srtonger, but soon got more and more dull. His body just stayed still, like if he lost control, bu the ddin't seem to care.

A last cough and his voice broke down. Then, slowly, everything went black.

Where is he? Why is it so. . .colorless? Does this place even exist? No way, Arthur just fainted. He was sleeping.

But why doesn't his eyes open? Coma maybe? He can't hear anyone. Maybe Yao wasn't back yet. . .

But now a small light of color came. It was like, golden. Golden eyes.

Yao's eyes? Wait, is he crying?

"Arthur, aru. . ." a small voice began, sobbing it's way through the words. "I'm sorry."

Before the light went again, a soft, warm hand stroke his bangs away from his eyes.

"I love you, aru." the hand was gone, and the golden eyes dissapeared.

Now Arthur knew he was dead. But atleast he was. . .

Loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Iggychu sonfic: Bruises and Bitemarks (one verse)<strong>

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

Yao never understood why he walked to a club. He didn't enjoy these different smells of disusting sweat and beer. The dirty dancing wasn't his cup of tea either.

The chinese sighed as he took his jacket off and followed his brother, Yong Soo, to the dance floor.

_Lets make this moment worth the while_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style_

Yao moved slowly around the dance floor, Yong Soo had already started the dirty dancing with random girls. Some of them were even guys. . .

Yao sighed and turned around, guessing he could leave before things got ugly. Green eyes looked at him with a hint of interest. Yao knew it was just some 'gender guessing' stare. The Chinese ignored it and walked past a few people, but got stopped by the man who got caught staring at him.

"Care to dance?" a thick British accent filled Yao's ears. So, the creeper was English. . .

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

Before the Chinese teen knew it, he was dragged back to the dance floor and was already feeling warm. Was he blushing? Hopefully they'd think he just was sweaty.

The seductive smile that the blond haired man was wearing was almost scary. Yao knew it was danger, but he couldn't get his eyes of the blond.

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

Of course he didn't think that everyone in the club would be drunk. Apparently Mr. Blond and handsome was almost numb because of the alcohol. But for now Yao didn't care. For some reason, warmth from the blond man was filling Yao inside. But they just met. . . The thought of how cold the world really was just didn't exist in Yao's head.

_You bring the ropes and chains _

_I'll bring the pills and games_

It happened very fast. . .Yao was already in bed with a complete stranger. That's why you should never take him to a club.

The blond man, who was still unnamed, had set marks on Yao and had already gotten the Chinese on his knees.

_I can show you pain_

_And make you say my name_

Yao didn't know what to do at this point. He had already gotten enough, and was breathing heavily. The blond said that Yao had to say his name. What should he say? Mr. Blond and Handsome? British guy?

"Say my name." The man behind said again, the smell of alcohol was hurting his head. Yao didn't know what to do. He bit his lip and swallowed the sobs.

"I-Ivan. . ." Yao mumbled slowly. He regretted it the moment he did it. Saying his ex's name, good work Yao. The blond though, stayed silent for a moment before getting more gentle. That's right, the blond was a lot like Ivan. Sweet and gentle at some point and then harsh and almost forcing the next.

_You will believe my lies_

_That I'm not like other guys_

As the British man mumbled sweet words to Yao, the time went on slowly. Their lips met softly, when they parted Yao had already fallen asleep.

_That sparkle in my eyes_

Yao opened his eyes slowly. The smell of sweat and other disturbing things were already giving him a head ache.

Yao jumped out of the bed when he found himself in a unfamiliar room. A smell of black tea began to fill the room. Yao slowly turned around to see the blond man from yesterday with two cups of tea in his hands, smirking.

"Good morning." the british accent was still thick and almost annoying. But the blond mans voice was clearly lighter then the drunk version. Yao just nodded slowly. The smile on the blond man's face had already caught Yao's attention, but the green eyes seemed. . .greener.

The man handed Yao a cup of tea and sat next to him on he bed.

"Slept well?" he asked, Yao nodded before sipping some of the tea. Hot. It almost burned his lips. The man chuckled.

"What's your name, lad?" the man asked. Yao blushed lightly for being called 'lad'.

"Y-Yao, aru. . ." he said, looking down at his tea cup. The smirk on the blond man widened.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

_Is part of my disguise_

* * *

><p><strong>Yao moves in with Arthur. Followed by kids.<strong>

So, finally, Yao and Arthur moved together. They had been dating for over two months now and it was disturbing to only meet once a week. Since they lived so far away.

But the problem was the kids. . .

Hong and Mei were tugging on Yao's clothes as he tried to get his bags into the house. Arthur on the other hand, was busy with Alfred and Matthew.

"I want a sister!" Mei complained. Hong found it offending and began to pout.

"Mei, be happy to get two brothers, aru." Yao said, his back began to ache. The Chinese sighed and got the last bag out of the car and walked towards the door. Arthur greeted him by scolding Alfred.

"Ooh Yao, hello." The British man smiled softly at his lover, but shortly stopped when the crying from Mei got louder.

"Help, aru!" Clearly, Yao wasn't in a good mood. . . Arthur, who already knew Hong, took Hong in one hand and the rest of the bags in the other.

After a long way of struggling between rooms, kids and so on, Mei and Hong got Matthew's room and Matthew moved in with Alfred.

Then Arthur and Yao shared room together.

"Is Mei from Taiwan?" Arthur asked. Yao looked up from the book he was reading and nodded.

"A very pretty girl." The British man said, chuckling under his breath.

"Matthew seems like a good kid, aru." Yao said, "By the way, is he French?"

"No, I and Francis were together when we adopted him." Arthur said, almost hissing at his ex's name. Yao knew Francis, the Chinese was actually the 'cheating material' when Arthur and Francis broke up. Arthur felt pity for Yao and decided to talk to him, which grew into a friendship and soon became more.

"I see. . ." Yao mumbled. They were quiet for a moment before beginning to snuggle. But slowly they just began to sleep. They had a long day tomorrow anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I write stuff like this when I have nothing else to do. c8<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time, huh? Well, I'm writing three fanfictions at once while school and improving my art skills. All. The. Time.**

**So, some of you may already know these, but I noticed I had two write dump things so I had to say 'bye bye' to one of them. Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Some Hong Kong stuff. . . I always wanted to write something plot-less like this °w°<strong>

We live in a world. A world with rules, masters and discipline. Our land has water that makes it have some sort of fence. Our planet is a round ball. We can go around it several times without finding the end. What about space travel? Maybe the galaxy is a box with the world inside and the sun next to it. Or maybe it really was endless. . .

Hong blinked. His eyes began to get dry as he found himself stare into the skies with his thoughts taking control. His eyes must've been reflecting the white cloud and the blue sky. He rose from the grass as his back began to ache. He yawned soundlessly and walked to the back porch. The weather was beautiful, but Hong would feel that it'd end soon enough.

"Ahh, Hong, aru!" The Chinese looked up from the fish pond to his older brother. Yao smiled brightly. "It was on time that you came, aru! I just finished the fried rice. Also, Arthur called, but since you were asleep I didn't want to disturb-"

As Yao continued talking, Hong returned to his thoughts. Slowly. Hong noticed he limped or twitched an eyebrow whenever Yao said something about Arthur. Arthur was Hong's dad. Or adoptive dad. Yao and Arthur was a married couple when they decided to adopt Hong. But when Hong started school, Arthur was gone. When he got back, he was either drunk or mad. Eventually Arthur rose his hand to Hong. And that's when the happy marriage ended.

Yao kept saying that Arthur was becoming better. Of course, the older hadn't forgiven Arthur. But Yao always did what was best for Hong. And not seeing his 'father' in seven years is tough. At least that's what Yao thought.

"Hong." The teen looked back up at his 'mother'. Yao's golden eyes didn't move away from Hong. "I want you to be happy, aru."

. . .This was so parental. Yao even had to break up with several numbers of boyfriends because Hong left uncomfortable with them around.

"I know." Hong mumbled. He felt the awkwardness arrive as Yao's eyes died a bit. He felt bad, he knew Yao had sacrificed everything for his well being. But there were invisible walls around Hong. The only thing he really needed was for Yao to let him go. Yao had been protective about Hong since Arthur snapped, actually.

Yao hugged Hong tightly and kissed the crown of his head. The hug lasted for at least five minutes. When Hong was younger, he used to cry and burry his head in the elder's chest. But the coldness of this fenced world wouldn't allow him to.

"I love you, aru." Yao mumbled. First now Hong understood that Yao wanted him to show some emotion. But instead, Hong sighed and unwrapped himself from Yao's arms. Without saying anything, Hong walked in to the house and straight up to his room.

Next day, Hong woke up a bit late. Yao was already gone for work. Hong took a piece of toast and a glass or water before getting ready for school. When it was 7.30 Hong felt like it was late enough, so he decided to go to school.

The buss ride took about ten minutes. But even if he got scolded for being late, he'd just say that he was living too far away. So far that idea worked. Hong jumped of the buss and walked towards school.

The only embarrassing thing Hong really feared was his cousin, Mei. She was like the school's gossip girl and loved making Hong feel bad. But of course, she didn't mean to harm anyone. And his friend, Yong Soo, wasn't really any help either. Hong knew Yong Soo had his eyes on Yao. But then again, they were like, his only friends in this school. They were often called 'the Asian trio'. A very long thought name, eh?

So, it turned out to Hong actually was late. But his bad excuses always won. Math went by easily, English too. He decided to half-sleep during history. Since it was Nordic history, which bored Hong, he got the opportunity to catch some sleep. But got cut off by this annoying high-pitched voice that belonged to his cousin. . .

"Hey, Hong! How many nobles did Christian II kill?" Mei, who clearly didn't listen in class, turned to the sleeping Hong by her right.

"Almost 100 people." Hong answered without opening his eyes. Mei frowned a bit and wrote it down in her note book.

"You're such a nerd." Mei mumbled. Hong just sighed.

"At least I listened in class." Hong answered blankly.

* * *

><p><strong>You already know this. Russia and China are forced to get married yadda yadda.<strong>

"_Yao, can we talk about this?_" a childish, yet scarring voice said from the other side of the door. Yao was currently hiding under his desk with his arms over his head, shaking in fear. With eyes closed

"T-there's no one in here, aru!" China knew it was useless.

Why did their bosses have to be so selfish? They were only thinking about the people and the economy! Why are bosses so selfish?

China's eyes opened as he heard the door open.

"Go away, aru!" China almost screamed. He was over four thousand years old for God sake! He wouldn't get married again!

"But _Jao-jao._ If we don't go through this, who knows what might happen?" Russia asked. The Russian bendt down to the desk and looked at the chinese man with big violet eyes. His smile was innocent and cheeks almost blushing. But his eyes were saying 'sex sex sex sex' or something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sufin~! But a very sad one ;3; Tino is claimed to be a witch and Berwald saves him. Eventually.<strong>

"Let me go!" the small finnish boy kept struggling. But the men in black were stronger. Tino then gave up and let the men take him away.

It was not anything sad or shocking to see. It was normal to be claimed as a witch. Not very normal for a male though.

The winter snow was falling so innocently down to the ground as Tino's feet made long small paths on the ground. The men were talking about something Tino didn't care about listening too.

The whole town was watching as the 'witch' was taken away.

"Tino!" A man's voice cut through the cold winter air. Tino looked up, blincking a few times to adjust his vision.

His beloved, Berwald, was standing there, wide eyed and taking deep breaths.

The men in black didn't stop a second, but for Tino, the whole world stopped.

"Berwald. . ." Tino whispered under his breath, as fresh tears were falling down from his cold cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Famous!China and Average(Waitwut)!Alfred. I just needed to post it here xD It's kinda cute~!<strong>

What the fuck? Alfred couldn't believe his eyes.

His hard working dad was rushing himself to get everything into perfection. Just because of some chinese model! Maybe it even was a shemale! Who would work himself to death for a shemale?

The chinese beauty, Yao, was standing quietly, and steady, infront of Alfred. Yao was wearing those 'celeb sun glasses' so Alfred couldn't see his eyes. A lot of rumors had been going on about Yao having the most beautiful Asian eyes.

Alfred didn't care though, he didn't like this at all. He didn't care if this model was worth over a million dollars or if he had a sad past! No one was going to be playing around with Jones!

Yao's manager, Kiku Honda, was talking to Alfred's father about what he could and couldn't eat. And there was a lot he couldn't eat.

Alfred's dad just nodded and noted. Mr, Honda seemed to be very careful about Yao.

"Yao, we're going to the hotel rooms now, we can't let the interview wait. We also have to. . ." Kiku said, talking about the whole scheme Yao had, only for one day. No one cares!

Alfred's eyes stared right into the eyes he couldn't see because of those reflecting sun glasses.

Yao nodded, and took his sunglasses off. Alfred's eyes widened as his blue eyes met golden eyes which seemed to be filled with honey and the sun hidden in it.

They really were beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the most random thing I've ever written that's in the genre of angst. LOL.<strong>

"Who are you?" Arthur asked slowly, his heart beating slower and slower.

"It's me, Artie. Yao, aru!" Yao said, looking at the now old mad, searching for hope of remembrance. The green eyes were under a layer of white, like if they also had gotten old. Even his beautiful golden hair. . .

"Who?" Arthur asked again, studying the boy properly, before meeting his eyes again.

"Y- you. . ." Yao didn't like this, so he just let the words slip out, "broke our promise, aru. . ."

'_We promised we would never forget each other.'_

* * *

><p><strong>1441 words. . .Not much but I'm satisfied :3<strong>

**Reviews, opinions, questions and all of that stuff is welcomed~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New oneshots! This is my first time writing these pairings, please bear with me ''OTL**

**The first one if Kochu which was inspired by "World's end umbrella"**

* * *

><p>Yong Soo looked around to see if anyone else were near him. All buildings had fallen. All humans and animals were dead.<p>

Soon it was his turn. . .

_The two of us made our own promise _

"_Let's go see the sky we discovered within the picture book" _

_Even slicing the rain apart in an instant _

_While we've already forgotten to mourn, too_

The smell of burned trees and fresh blood was everywhere. The earthquake even made some nations in the north fall. He knew that another shake would make him fall. He knew the world's ending was close. And he knew that it was best for them. For everyone.

_To where does the crumbling spiral stairwell lead?_

_The sooty and dripping rain echoed _

_As if to gently comfort me when I'm about to cry _

_You tenderly held my hand_

Iron was filling his mouth and his eyes began to burn. But he couldn't stop yet. Yong Soo knew he had to find _him_ before it was too late.

_Pursued by a white shadow, swarms of cages lay ahead of our escape_

Yong Soo saw something red in front of him. And it moved.

"Yao!" despite that his throat was sore and dry, he could scream loud enough for the figure to turn around. A Chinese man, just as beautiful as ever, stood a few meters away from him with a red umbrella covering him from the dark clouds. Yao's eyes widened as the Korean ran towards him even though his legs would drop any time.

_Without any time to search for a reason_

_Or caring about it-_

Yong Soo warped his cold arms around the smaller. Yao was warm, like if he caught a fever. But he looked healthy. Yao stayed silent and looked at the Korean with worried eyes.

"What are you doing here, aru?" Yao asked softly. Shocked and worried.

_You gave support to my trembling hand _

_So I'll simply watch your back_

"I came to say goodbye." Yong Soo whispered into Yao's ear softly. The tears had already arrived and were making the Korean's sight worse and worse.

"This can't be goodbye, aru." Yao sobbed and buried his face on the other's shoulder. Yong Soo wanted to be the immature one and say 'no, we're going to stay together forever and ever and ever' but he didn't. He couldn't.

Yao pulled away from the hug and looked up at the Korean with hurting eyes. He bit his lip to prevent the tears, but it didn't help. Yao tip-toed to reach up to Yong Soo's lips. When they met, it felt like the world was at it's limits. The earth began to shake and the umbrella fell off Yao's hand. But they didn't care.

Yao warped his arms around Yong Soo's shoulders so the Korean wouldn't stop. Yong Soo kissed deeper and ignored the fact that they may only have less than five seconds left to live in.

_I prop open an umbrella at the world's end If only the world would be like this forever_

_I'm not sad, by your side…_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's some Frachu. In a Vampire AU since I got this idea. . .<strong>

Francis sighed and looked over at the sleeping Chinese. How could the process go so wrong? Why did he have to see the high school student's crying face at that point? But at least he knew no one would go after him now. Yao was _his_ property now.

Francis heard the Chinese groan and a frown was covering most of Yao's face when he awakened.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Francis smirked as a dark aura around Yao was sending shivers down the French's spine. The bite mark on Yao's neck was still there. The smell of dried blood was still there, but other unknown smells must've covered it up by now.

"It hurts, aru." Yao moaned and cuddled against the warm pillow. Francis gave a questioning look and sipped his wine. If the illusion didn't work, he needed to mess with Yao's mind even more. But that's maybe cause Yao a memory loss.

"What the hell did you do to my legs, aru?" Yao glared at Francis, who sighed in relief.

"Now you know not to beg like a little dog for me to continue." Francis chuckled. Yao pouted and buried his head in the pillow.

Francis knew that if he told Yao he was a blood thirsty vampire who had messed with Yao's brain for the last couple of weeks now. But since he did that with a lot of people in his past, he knew that if he kept going slowly if wouldn't hurt Yao.

Ever since Francis accidently caught Yao trying to aid his bleeding finger, the French man couldn't just stand there and watch. He needed to taste it. But he didn't know that he'd become addicted to the Chinese soon after. And despite that their relationship in Yao's eyes was a high school kid and a business man, Francis kept pushing Yao further.

"Some day I'll call the cops on you, aru." Yao said. Francis chuckled and kissed the crown on Yao's head.

"Good luck, _aimée."_ Francis said teasingly, letting the Chinese blush all the way down to his neck. The vampire rose from the bed and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving the young human in the bedroom.

Francis locked the door behind him and walked in to the shower. Since he didn't wear any clothes already, he didn't need to take any off. The vampire let the cold water hit his skin and turn warm. Slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh.

Eventually Yao would find out that Francis was a vampire. But now that the process was done, would Yao really mind? Yao was a smart kid, he had the highest grades in his school, but so far he didn't seem to notice.

Even though Francis just screwed his brain and sucked half of his blood out.

Without noticing, Yao walked in and pushed Francis in to the wall so he could get all the warm water. Yao was still sleepy and had bags under his eyes. He even pouted of tiredness.

"Move, aru." Yao mumbled and pushed Francis further against the wall.

"You already got all water, _l'amour._" Francis claimed and looked down at the Chinese who already had laid his head peacefully on the vampire's chest.

"I want more, aru." Yao mumbled. Francis sighed and held his hand on Yao's head, trying to push it away.

"That doesn't mean you can try to push all water in my body out." Yao pouted. Francis frowned after lying and trying to resist the cuteness.

"Don't you have school today?" Francis asked to break the silence that was on it's way. Yao's eyes snapped open and nodded. Without saying anything he ran out of the room to take some clothes on.

_Finally,_ Francis thought and watched the Chinese leave. He did love Yao, but it was annoying to think that he was still a child and needed to grow up. Francis put his thumb up to his lips to clean some blood away. What now if Yao did become a vampire? The French never turned someone into a vampire before.

Francis stopped the water and walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Yao had already dressed and combed his hair into a ponytail. Without second thought, Francis stopped the Chinese and kissed his forehead. Yao blushed and hugged him tightly. The high school student reached up for Francis' lips with his own and kissed them gently.

After a fight of dominance, Yao gave up and pulled away. His breath was a big uneven, but only Francis seemed to notice.

"There, go go." Francis said. Yao pouted and walked out of the house, throwing his bag over his left shoulder. Francis found himself smirking at it. When the Chinese was out of sight, Francis walked back in and closed the door after him.

Yao sighed as he reached the large school building. Damn French! First of all, how dared he make Yao's body hurt like this? Second, how could he push Yao out of the shower like that?

Yao frowned and walked in. When he reached his locker a shiver ran down his spine. Yao looked around, but only normal school students were there. The Chinese sighed and put his history books out. Then another chill took over his body.

"Must be because it's winter soon, aru." Yao said to himself and walked down the hallway to class. But he felt someone following him. Yao took several glances to his sides only to see other students minding their own business.

Then he started to run. He dropped his school books and ran as fast as he could. He felt the 'someone' following him and getting closer. Closer and closer. . .

"Ahhhh!"

A heavy feeling in his head made Yao want to fall, but he held it straight up. He had already lost most of his memory to do anything.

"-'s not Franci-"

"-orry! I tho-"

"-seless idio-"

Yao heard different voices playing around with the volume. He frowned and blinked to adjust his sight, but failed and only saw blurred figures. It must've been a drug. It wasn't like if he was tired.

"It must be his human." One voice said. A man's voice, cold but sounded really light like a child.

"He already got one?" another asked, this voice was a female's.

"Who cares. Let's kill him." The male voice came again. Yao's eyes widened as a cold hand stroke his cheek.

"It seems like the mutt bit her." The male voice said. Yao looked up to see violet eyes. The cold hand ran down to Yao's neck and rubbed a newly found scar. The high school student was surprised to feel it. It burned, and the smell of blood soon filled the room. How could just a rub make Yao's neck bleed?

"This bite was from a few hours ago." The violet eyed male said.

"Can we just kill him already?" a new voice came in. A sassy tone that belonged to another male.

"As _brat_ said earlier, we have to wait until Francis shows up." The female voice said again. Yao tried to look after the girl who said it, wanting to ask how they knew Francis. But he failed since the drug got stronger.

"Don't worry, little bird. Franci-" Before the violet eyed male could continue, the sound of a breaking wall took everyone's attention.

"Braginski! What have you done to Yao?" Francis' voice came in the room and sounded so sweet in Yao's ears.

"Nothing, _da._" The man with a child voice, who's name must've been Braginski, turned around. Yao wanted the drug to go away. He couldn't even talk!

But he could feel someone got pushed into an unbroken wall, which made the wall break. Wow. Now he felt liquid on his cheek, which must've been blood. Yao closed his eyes and tried to avoid the fight.

But before Yao could hear more of this fight, the drug made Yao pass out.

Yao blinked to adjust his eyes. The drug was gone completely, and he was in his room. Home as his mom and his siblings. But he thought he was somewhere else when he saw Francis laying on the bed and looking at Yao with a worried look. His face was covered in scars and bruises, his clothes were messy too.

"Francis, aru. . . " Yao mumbled and looked down at the hand, when the grip got tighter.

"Who where they, aru?" Yao asked before Francis could say anything. Francis thought it was stupid to lie to him, again. And if he tried to put more illusions into Yao's brain he'd eventually cause a memory loss. . .

"Vampire hunters." Francis said dryly. Yao looked at Francis blankly for a moment, like if the French told a bad joke.

"I'm not lying, Yao. I did before, but not now." Francis held Yao's hand before Yao could move away.

"I guess this kinda explains the bite mark on your neck and all these dreams of 'beasts' you've had." The Chinese looked like if he wanted to scream of fear, Francis felt a bullet hit him in the chest.

"I'm. . ." Francis began, swallowing, "I'm a vampire."

"You're lying." Yao said, but it sounded like a whisper since his voice seemed to show his feelings. Yao ran a free hand up to his neck to feel the scar, scratching some dry blood away and could feel the smell of it. His eyes widened as he let out a soundless scream. But Francis could hear it, though it only was like an open mouth.

Francis wrapped his arms around Yao, the Chinese was still without voice and looked at his hand where dried blood stains from the bite mark were. Shocked, Yao let salty teardrops fall from his eyes and down to his hand, washing the blood away. Francis was comforting by hushing him softly.

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes in silence. Thinking of what just happened, what might happen and what could've happened.

"For how long?" Francis heard Yao mumble. The silence breaker still looked at his hand which was soaked in tears and blood.

"I've lived for one hundred and twenty human years." Francis said, studying the crown of Yao's head.

"Human years?" Yao mumbled again.

"Vampires takes longer to age. Humans age five years after than a vampire." Francis explained, letting go of Yao and rubbed his lover's shoulders. Yao stayed silent for a moment, perhaps recounting Francis' age just to be sure.

"Tell me more, aru." Or maybe he didn't. Francis inhaled and wiped a newly made teardrop away from Yao's cheek.

"Vampires doesn't need to drink blood. But once a month is a must. They can handle sunlight and all the things about poles can kill them is just fairytales." Francis said, looking at Yao to see if his expression would change a bit.

"There are different kind of vampires. For example; Shadow vampires can make illusions and mess with humans and animals brains. They cover up ever fact they can find and are actually the ones who caused humans to have all these questions." Francis explained. Yao nodded slowly.

"There's also the sun vampires. They are like humans, no power of any mental cause. Though, they're very strong. As you saw, Iva- I mean, the vampire with blond hair and violet eyes." Yao's eyes widened a bit as the voice of the violet eyed man appeared again, "He is a sun vampire."

Then Yao remembered the sounds of walls breaking when the calming drug was running in his veins.

"What kind of vampire are you?" Yao asked, gotten over a bit of the shock, but still disappointed. ". . . The illusion one, right? That's how you got me into this mess, aru."

Francis, feeling the blame hit him at once, nodded. Yao looked at Francis' blue eyes for a long time, maybe waiting for an apology or something else.

"A vampire also needs someone, human or vampire, to survive with. I've been looking for one for over a hundred years and just recently found him." Francis said. Yao frowned as he felt Francis' hand stroke his cheek.

"Please stay with me, Yao." Francis said in a hurtful voice. Yao looked at him got a long time, eventually loosing his serious face and more tears fell from his eyes. He took Francis' hand to dry his tears with and sobbed into it.

"I-I l-lov-e y-you." Yao said between sobs and small breaths. Francis took his hand away from Yao's face and kissed the Chinese on the lips.

"I love you too, _aimée._" Francis replied. Becoming a bit impatient, Francis asked, "You'll stay, right?"

"Y-Yes, aru." Yao said, sounding like if he was forced. Then the human cried into the vampire's shoulder.

And what happened afterwards? Yao finished high school with a proud face and moved in to Francis' small apartment. Yao had gotten more and more used to Francis needing blood, and would gladly give it to him. In return Francis always came up with the best of things for Yao. Expensive things Yao always wanted, words Yao always wanted to hear and actions Yao always wanted to feel.

They were happily together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's all. But the Frachu one is kinda long. . . <strong>

**I posted both of these oneshots separately on dA because I fail. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :3**


End file.
